


hooked on a feeling

by philocaly



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Post-Canon, Recreational Drug Use, Texting, for now! i might add more who knows, like very self indulgent tooth rottingly sweet kinda fluff, lots of holding hands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philocaly/pseuds/philocaly
Summary: Jeremy keeps finding himself in increasingly gay situations while insisting he's straight.Or, Jeremy has a Big Bi Befuddlement™.





	hooked on a feeling

By all means, Jeremy Heere is  _ not  _ gay. He's had the hots for Christine for like, forever, and he's never really felt attracted to dudes. But lately, uh, something has shifted. 

Here's the thing, straight dudes don't catch themselves staring at their best friend, who's also, in fact, a dude. And straight guys aren't supposed to think about how cute their best friend is, or the fact that his hair looks really fucking soft today, or even how they kind of really want to kiss the shit out of him andㅡ okay, where the hell did  _ that _ come from?

Stupid goddamn Michael and his stupid cute eyes and dumb little toothy smile andㅡ Jeremy took a short breath. Jesus, get it together. Jeremy Heere is  _ not _ gay. Things will be fine.

* * *

Things were not fine.

Jeremy had found himself high as shit in Michael's basement. Soda cans and empty take-out boxes littered the floor around them as the television lit the room with a bright 'GAME OVER' screen. Michael had some music playing in the background, but Jeremy was too stoned to focus on the lyrics. A clock nearby flashed the timeㅡ 1:38 AM.   


It was essentially the pair's typical Friday night, except that it wasn't. 

When he was sober, Jeremy's mind was filled with (lately more frequent) thoughts about his best friend. When he was high, his mind was just a constant stream of  _ MichaelMichaelMichaelMichael _ . 

Jeremy was having a staring contest with the television screen in front of him, forcing himself to keep his eyes on anything but the boy sitting next to him. 

"Hey, princess, pass the chips," Michael says, poking Jeremy, forcing him to briefly lock eyes with the teen. God, he could feel his cheeks begin to flush in that horrible, bright red way he hates. 

"Don't call me 'princess,' asshole." Jeremy quips, but he gives him the chips anyways. He hears the boy next to him giggle, fucking  _ giggle _ , in response. Jeremy thinks he can feel his heart literally meltㅡ _ no _ , dude, knock it off!    


Sparing another glance over to his right, Jeremy is met with Michael nodding along to the music with the bag of chips in his lap and a lazy gentle smile on his face. After a few moments, the boy slowly meets Jeremy's gaze, and the smile on Michael's face grows even bigger.  _ Fuck _ , Jeremy can feel his breath catching in his throat. 

When Jeremy is high, he doesn't have much of a filter. This, surprisingly, is not always a good thing.

"Jeremy," Michael says, reaching out and nudging his side. The other boy languidly looked over to him, quirking an eyebrow in response. "What's on your mind, bro?"

"Dude," Jeremy lets out a sharp breath as the boy lets out another giggle, and Jeremy can't manage to hold himself back. "I kinda really want to hold your hand right now."   


And then Jeremy's mind goes blank. Hold the hell up. What the actual  _ fuck  _ did he just say? His eyes go wide as he mentally curses himself out and turns away from Michael.

"Uh," he stammers, "In a totally no homo way, of course. Like, as friends!"

"Jeremy," Michael says. 

"Bros can hold hands, right?"

"Jer, listen to me." 

"Like, it's not in a gay way. Trust me. 'Cuz, uh, that'd be super weird. And I'm as straight an arrow!" 

"Dude, hey, just hold my fucking hand already. I don't mind. We're buddies, aren't we?" Michael said with another lazy smile, shifting closer to Jeremy and offering him his hand. 

Jeremy stared at the hand held out to him, and slowly blinked up at Michael, beginning to wonder how high he actually was. He thought about it, and, decided  _ fuck it _ ㅡ he reached over and interlaced his fingers with Michael's. 

* * *

User  _ jerbear _ has started a conversation! ( 10:14 AM )

 

( 10:14 AM )  jerbear: hey about last night: no homo

( 10:17 AM )   **Mikey: Kinda homo, bro.**

( 10:18 AM )  jerbear: ...NO homo. 

( 10:20 AM )   **Mikey: ♡(ŐωŐ人)**

( 10:21 AM )  jerbear: stop it

( 10:23 AM )   **Mikey: ♡ฅ(ᐤˊ꒳ฅˋᐤ♪)**

( 10:27 AM )  jerbear: u fucking dork 

( 10:29 AM )   **Mikey: ʚ♡⃛ɞ(ू•ᴗ•ू❁)**

( 10:30 AM )  jerbear: GOD stop being cute 

( 10:31 AM )  jerbear: NO HOMO

( 10:32 AM )   **Mikey: HAH**

( 10:34 AM )  jerbear: HUSH 

( 10:35 AM )   **Mikey: Why don't you make me? ;) ;) ;)**

 

User  _ jerbear _ has closed the conversation! ( 10:36 AM )

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not sure if i'll continue this or not? 
> 
> but this whole thing is basically gonna be jeremy stuttering no homo as he thinks about how pretty michael is
> 
> \+ sorry if there's any mistakes its 4 am
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
